1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus and method of packing neckties during travel or storage without inadvertent folding or wrinkling. More particularly, the invention relates to a necktie travel bag that allows neckties to be packed or stored in a flat configuration and fully protected from the elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Neckties mostly worn by men are narrow pieces of fabric worn about the neck and tied in the front. Typically, a necktie has a wide end and a narrow end. When worn around the neck and tied in the front, the wide end lies over or in front of the narrow end. Both ends, typically, are sewn into a truncated symmetrical point at angle of approximately 45 degrees on each side. However, because of the pointed ends, neckties are very easy to rumple or bend at the ends or at other delicate points when stored or placed inside a travel suitcase or package.
Neckties, by their very nature and purpose, are fashion items meant to ascent the attire of the wearer. Furthermore, the cost of neckties continues to escalate due to the quality of fabrics and craftsmanship that goes into making them. As such, it is important for the wearer to protect his neckties while traveling or during storage. Due, particularly, to the pointed wide and narrow ends and to the specialty fabrics used in neckties, neckties are difficult to pack inside a suitcase without wrinkling them during travel or even during storage.
Typical suitcases and suit bags do not have suitable means for storing neckties to prevent them from being crushed or otherwise wrinkled. In most cases the neckties tend to slip to the bottom of the bag and are thereby crushed and disfigured by the weight of the other articles contained in the suitcase or suit bag.
Although certain types of necktie travel cases have been developed, those existing in the prior art are characterized as relatively bulky, costly, and cumbersome cases which take up too much room and are not adapted to form a suitable hanger for the neckties when the wearer or traveler reaches his destination.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,838, teaches a simple box into which a necktie is folded and placed. The problem with this box is that the necktie has to be folded carefully inside the box. This allows the user to inadvertently fold the necktie into the box improperly, thus resulting in wrinkles and disfigurements of the necktie. Furthermore, the box folds near the center of the necktie forcing the necktie to fold without any support to prevent it from wrinkling at the fold line.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,077, teaches a necktie case having two rigid walls hingedly attached to one another. However, this necktie case includes an intricate rack through which the necktie has to be looped. Looping the necktie through the rack is cumbersome and allows room for human error that may result in wrinkling and disfigurement of the necktie. Furthermore, when the rigid walls are closed together, the middle portion of the necktie that is looped through the rack is outside and exposed to the elements. Similarly, the side edges of the walls are not sealed closed, thus exposing the necktie to the elements and allowing the necktie to slide out through the sides during travel. Finally, the rack and other clips protrude out and increase the possibility of being caught or trapped within other garments or items inside a suitcase or suit bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,812, teaches a case where the rigid walls have been replaced by a flexible cover. However, this case also contains an intricate rack that requires the necktie to be looped through or folded about in a particular and cumbersome manner. Furthermore, the sides of the flexible cover are not closed or sealed, thus, allowing the necktie not only to be exposed to the elements but also to swing side to side and out of the case along with the rack. Such motion of the necktie within the case inevitably causes the necktie to deform and wrinkle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,670, teaches a necktie case that completely encapsulates the entire necktie, unlike the last three prior art discussed above. Encapsulating the entire necktie protects it from the outside elements and allows it to be undisturbed by other garments inside the suitcase or suit bag rubbing against said necktie case. However, this necktie case keeps the necktie rolled about some rods rather than in a flat configuration. The problem is that rolling the necktie about a rod makes it prone to fold on itself while it is rolled. Furthermore, when the necktie is unpacked, it tends to maintain a curvature caused by being rolled up for an extended period of time. Often times, the rolling of the necktie ultimately results in wrinkling and disfigurement.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,403, teaches a necktie case that completely encapsulates the necktie and has all sides closed or sealed from the elements. However, inserting the necktie into this case does require it to be folded at least once near the center. If not done carefully, this can result in some inadvertent folding, wrinkling, of disfigurement of the necktie. Finally, this necktie case is an envelope with panels that fold over one another and are fastened together. Folding the necktie into the case without any wrinkling can be tricky and folding and fastening the panels appropriately can be cumbersome.
Accordingly, there is a need for a necktie travel case which provides suitable support and protection for the ties to prevent them from being wrinkled or crushed, to occupy minimum amount of space, be lightweight, economical to manufacture, and to provide a means for hanging. The necktie case must additionally provide a novel structure for loading and unloading neckties, which is operative without the use of elaborate and bulky racks, rods, or fasteners.